Hope
by James dark war
Summary: Twilight had found something which turn events turning which had been long forgotten by Equestria a war which Equestria could not fight in but yet Twilight is something special to another kingdom but can they all fight against an enemy which would try and stop them at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope**

**chapter 1**

Three months have passed after Twilight became an Alicorn peace was through out the land but deep with in the bad lands and old foe who thought to have been destroyed returns searching for something that belongs to him a crystal that was forged with power, magic beyond anything a like it was forged in the heart of the mountain fire where it was made to be served under a creator of pure evil his name Dark Lord. An army not like any other has only one purpose to destroy every thing so that only they remain living they are known as Orks .

Celestia her self has no knowledge on all this but one day Twilight found the crystal but later that night Canterlot was under attack just as we have predicted it defences where no match for the new Orks attack it fell with in matter of min we hoped for it to make it through the attack but we knew it wouldn't.

**Canterlot Dungeon**

Celestia and the others where in a cell "What do you think they will do" Luna had asked while looking out of the window.

"I don't know I have no idea but my guess is that they are after that thing Twilight keep it out of their sight" Celestia turned to see three of those thing called Orks came to the gate.

"You all are being taken to see our master" as the Orks allowed them out as they lead the way through the dark corridors and up the stairs to the out side on to the court yard where a carriage was waiting as Twilight was the last one to get on the door closed and the carriage started to move.

As they saw Canterlot once was a pride city now was in ruin as they got out of the city and was heading towards the bad lands. They got a good mile away the carriage came to a sudden stop and fighting could be heard "What is happing out there".

Applejack look through the window and saw five tall horse fighting off the now five Orks they wore this green, gold and yellow armour with a whit winged and horn pony as their badge after the fighting noise stopped the door to the carriage was open "Hurry lets go" said a tall horse wearing that type of armour said he was a brown all around.

As they got out they saw dead Orks all around them "Lets go before any more shows" the same horse said as Celestia and the other followed them into the everfree forest they past a few caves and crossed the bridge.

"Hey where are we going" Rainbow Dash shouted out dodging a few branches.

"We are going to Octane it a small settlement deep in the forest" said a soldier jumping over a few rocks.

After a few hours they stopped and saw buildings all in white marble "this is where fairies ponies lives" they walked on in the all the ponies couldn't believe their eyes they saw ponies with fairy wings as beautiful flowers where all around as they saw only the one horse soldier leading them up this stairs.

As they got up to the top the soldier stopped and turned to look at them "Now I can't go on but you will meet two great ponies alive very wise good luck" he left them to their own fate.

As they walked up the last few steps they saw two fairies ponies smiling as they stopped and bowed "Welcome to Octane my name is Light Wise this is my daughter Bright Wise we know you all might have questions so please ask away" said a pure white fairy pony on the left.

"Okay my name is Princess Celestia who and what are those things" she asked them she did wanted to know.

"They are Orks once foe of the old thought to be gone forever but not any more they have returned with their master Dark Lord he seeks what your young student found Orks where once elf's but fallen to the dark magic tortured and mutated into those things their minds filled with evil" he pointed to Twilight.

Twilight taken out the crystal "Yes that is it, it was forged deep with in the fire of mountain deep in the Bad Lands there you must take it to be destroyed back into the fire from where it came from" he said to them.

"But why attack us we aren't his enemies" said Luna standing next to Celestia.

"Orks only have one thing on their mind and that is to destroy everything in their paths plus your parents where once part of an old alliance we knew them too well they fought bravely on those battlefields against the Dark Lord himself we are sorry for them to die at such a young time as well" he bowed only his head to them.

"You knew our father and mother but they never told us about this" Celestia had a shock look on her faces.

"Yes your father was the one who killed Dark Lord himself with his own sword they didn't want you to knew didn't want you to be worried about any future war" he said with a little sadness in him.

"But listen our time is growing shorter ever day Dark Lords army moves deeper into winning you must see the two greatest living things around they are the king of kings and the queen of queens they are called Earthacorns but just like you they are only two left they live beyond the kingdom of War Horse you must see the War Horse kingdom king now hurry along time grows shorter good luck" as the two fairies ponies left.

"Okay so where is this kingdom" asked a confused Rarity.

"I will show you that is where I live come" shouted out a soldier wearing the same armour and badge.

"We would love to have you as our guide thank you" Celestia smiled and started to make their way to the Kingdom of War Horse.

As I watch them I wonder can they make in time before the Orks have won their way and before the Dark Lord gets what once was his I can't see that part but only time will tell only time well tell for their journey has only begun.


	2. Chapter 2 Kingdom of War Horse

**Chapter 2**

**Kingdom of War Horse**

As it had taken them three days to get out of the forest and back into the huge open field the soldier stopped and listed as he could hear something coming along fast "Quickly there" as he pointed to a rock.

As they all rushed to the rock with frightened in them as they saw horses and ponies from earth, pegasus and unicorns wearing the same armour as the soldier about ten of them all running the soldier then got back up and shouted out "Runners of War Horse what news do you bring".

As the they all turned around and started running towards them the girls got tightly closed to each other scared of what might happen as they where surrounded and the ten soldiers came to a stop "I see you are okay the king has just received a report of Orks coming this way we are just heading out to see if it is true".

"Then I will let you go good luck and may the gods of fast runners be with you" he bowed his head and the ten soldiers then left them running and they all continued to walk on.

...

As the girls then turned the corner of the rock they saw a castle made out of wood and on a hill "There it is my home Horse Hill Castle" the soldier said with pride in himself and walked ahead.

"We never got your name soldier" said Pinkie Pie while hopping along.

"Yes my name is Sargent Soft Hoof" as they where passing the bridge and was coming to the gates and passed through the wooden gates up this small paths leading to the centre hall "The king is in there" he pointed to the hall.

As they girls where left alone again they walked up a few steps and the two soldiers there opened the huge doors and they walked in they saw the room was huge there was two huge fire with pots on them and tables and chairs all around but there was two throne chairs on this platform where a tall brown body with brown mane and tail with white tip end colour and wearing a golden crown on his head was as the soldier shouted out beside them "Behold our king, king Might Horse" he said bowing his head.

"Ah I see we have guest well okay then what is your business and you names and I might help you out" said the king looking at them.

"My name is Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria my sister Princess Luna my student but now Princess Twilight and her friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie" she said and bowing her head to him as a respect.

"Welcome to The kingdom of War Horse and I knew you would be coming my king told me I had a letter from him saying to allow you all to pass through with escort protection but sadly I can't do that just yet" as he look beyond them.

As the girls look behind them they saw a soldier running up to him "My King it is true two thousand Orks strong are heading their way to here" he bowed in front of him.

"My God" as the king had a shocking look on his face and walked to a window.

"My king" said the soldier.

As the king turned around "we go to Deep Horse Castle" said the king as he sat back down.

"By order of the king tell the town that we go to Deep Horse Castle to fight off the enemy tell them to bring as much food and water as they can carry" shouted out a soldier as other soldier where running around placing helmets on or just grabbing something.

"You girls will come with me to this castle then if we win this battle I will send you all on your way to the king and the queen with five guard protection come we make hast to Deep Horse Castle" said the king walking out of the hall and into the open air as the girls could see the town hurrying about gathering things and placing them on carts.

...

After five min they where ready to move out Celestia and the others where at the front "So what is this Deep Horse Castle if you don't mind me asking" said Fluttershy she was next to Rainbow Dash.

"It is my other castle the strongest one for over thousands of years has it never once been breached its wall are thick and strong" said the king while crossing the bridge.

…

As they got at least a good mile they turned a corner and the girls couldn't believe their eyes where a mountain curving around and at the bottom was a huge castle made out of stone and there was a long tower.

As they all got into the castle and a soldier came up to the king "My King we have made preparation for you and your guest to be safe" the soldier said while they where going through the city to the throne room as they where walking up to the huge building with huge heavy doors and was connecting to the walls.

...

Celestia and the other where in this room placing on armour for their safety "Do you think we will have to fight here" asked Twilight as she was placing on some armour on her legs.

"I don't know but if we have to then yes we have to fight" said Celestia placing a chest armour on.

As they where ready they where next to the king as night had fallen as they where on the walls they all could see light coming over the horizon as it came closer they could hear the clareting of armour and then they could see Orks thousands of them as the king look "So it begins" as the rain started coming down.

As I watch the battle playing out I just hope the crystal will not fall to the enemy hand and back into that Dark Lords Hands for if it does the world would be doomed my home city is under attack I fear the Dark Lord knows it is on it way here he attacks it with brute force but even then that's not enough but I only hope this battle plays in our hands and not in the enemy hands but I have sent them a gift in their our of need something that no Orks has seen on their battlefields before.


	3. Chapter 3 the battle of Deep Horse Castl

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle Of Deep Horse Castle**

As they where standing in the rain as the Orks huge army had arrived the horse army where scared but they remain loyal to their king determine to with stand any attack as the Orks came closer and closer "Steady men wait" shouted the King as the Orks stopped one of the soldier holding a bow and arrow couldn't hold it any more as he let go of it and it flow in the air and hitting into one of the Orks as they all looked as the Orks fell to the ground and was now dead as the leader Orks screamed and the other ran to the walls.

"FIRE" shouted the king and the archers open fire on the enemy killing them in their path but still they kept on coming. The Orks managed got to the walls and started pulling up ladders to climb up over the huge walls "Take them down" shouted the king.

The girls could see the archers trying to shoot the Orks that was pushing the ladders up onto the walls as the first two ladders made it Orks began climbing and then onto the walls as Celestia and the other drew their swords as the first wave of Orks began running towards them as the king started fighting and other soldiers.

As Twilight managed to knocked down one of the two ladders using her magic she turned and saw two horse soldiers now just pushing the other one down just then Luna and Applejack saw the Orks bring up something to the gates "King look" as Applejack shouted out.

The king looked and saw two huge trolls pushing what appeared to be a battering ram with a face of a wolf on the front with fire "Stop that thing Kill the trolls" shout the king as five archers turned their arrows on them and started firing on them as each arrows hit them but still they wouldn't go down "Brace the gates" shouted the king as Rainbow dash was down there seeing soldiers placing timber and wood up to the gates as the battering ram started battering against the gates.

After four hits on the gates finally the gates had gave way as the king saw the Orks coming through the gates the King shouted out "fall back to the keep fall back".

They all started running back to the main part of the castle its keep as they closed the door and starting placing things there to try and stop the enemy the king was looking around "for over thousands of years this castle was never once been breached now what".

"We fight" said Sargent Soft Hoof "fight with me king" he walked toward the king.

"Yes your right not out of lost hope but as swords meet swords" the king said perking up at this and began walking towards the him.

"Brother beside brother shall fight once more for hope and for everything we stand for" as they both drew their swords.

"Let the horn of the War Horse blow showing that we will not fall" shouted the king as a soldier saluted.

"Miss Pinkie Pie I like you to come and help with that" Pinkie Pie smiled and rushed with the soldier following him up the rounded stairs.

As the king and Celestia and the other all got in line with their sword drew "Let the enemy come let them know that this is our finest hour to be" shouted the king as the soldier and Pinkie Pie got to the top of the tower and blow the horn as it was loud "CHARGE" shouted the king as they all ran to the door just as the door was open and Orks came rushing in but where hit with swords and soldiers running out of the throne room.

They all rushed down the streets heading towards the gates killing the enemy as they go as they got through the gates but they stopped as they saw way up in the top of the mountain was a lonely white soldier horse looking over the battlefield in pure bright gold armour "The king stands alone" said the white horse and just then another white horse soldier came up beside him.

"Sir he doesn't soldiers to the king" as more white soldiers horse began running down the mountain as the Orks got in line with their spares ready as there was lots of white horse soldiers and white ponies soldiers running down the mountain with their sword and as the sun was raising over the mountain.

As the sun bright beam hit the Orks the Orks got blind and couldn't see what was happing as the army that was running down the mountain bashed into the Orks killing the front line the Orks at the far back was stuck in the middle of either the ones coming down the mountain or the ones coming out of the castle they then started running away.

As they let them ran away the king meet with the soldier in charge "King Might Horse" shouted a soldier.

"Yes glad you make it in time" said the king shacking the soldiers hoof.

"Yes King our king and queen told us that you might need help so they sent us the pure regiment and we where told to bring them" he pointed to the girls.

"Thank you and how do they know we where in need of help" he wondered why.

"They are Earthacorns they know everything and sees everything they are watching us right now and we are here to escort them to the White Marble Castle and I am leaving 20 soldiers to help you and your good citizens my king" they soldier bowed his head.

"Tell your king thank you and thank you for the help" the king smiled while shacking hoofs.

"Your Highness if you are ready to go" the soldier said looking at Princess Celestia.

"Yes we are ready" Celestia smiled at the young soldier.

"Princess Celestia me and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy would like to stay here and help this kingdom out if you don't mind at all" said Rainbow Dash looking at Celestia.

"Are you sure" she saw them nodded "okay then but be safe please" as she was concerned.

"We will be safe" said Pinkie Pie smiling to them.

"I can insure you they all will be safe or I will eat my own good hat" said the king and laughing after that.

As they all said their goodbyes Celestia, Luna,Twilight, Applejack and Rarity all left for White Marble Castle and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are staying behind with the king to help his kingdom to recover from the attack.

As I sit here watching my own city in ruins that city sits no least than five miles away as I can see the battle there I send out my soldiers to fight in it for I only hope they can hold the line long enough for those five little ponies I hope they arrive soon for not just my citizens but the world even now I grow tiered of this waiting I fear too much but yet I still hold onto hope I don't know why I hold onto it but maybe something about this Twilight one I am surprise that the crystal hasn't take over her mind yet but I hope they arrive soon my army can't hold much longer as I look out the tower my only word to Dark Lord is that he shall not win even if I or my wife dies there shall be other to take our place.


	4. Chapter 4: White Marble Castle

**Chapter 4**

**White Marble Castle**

As it had take two days to get to the kingdom of White Horse Lord passing mountains and through the rivers as they arrived and saw a huge white castle "Welcome to White Marble Castle for it is all white and lest than five miles away the once pride city of it called High Horse City" said the soldier as they walked on to the castle.

...

As they came to the gate the girls couldn't believe how huge the gates where as the gates open to a city with in the castle there was ponies from Earth, Pegasus and unicorns there was horses all moving about in this small city.

They where leaded up hills as the city goes upwards as they passed like five huge gates in the city itself. They climbed the last stairs and saw a building with huge doors and a fountain in the middle of this what looked like a court yard and they saw a statue of four ponies two which Celestia and Luna knows their mother and father and the two other one they did not know but these two other one where taller and had a much more longer wings and longer horn.

"Please this way" a soldier said leading them through one of the huge doors as the room turned out to be a throne room there was two huge thrones chairs in the colour of gold, green and yellow "they will be here soon just wait here" said the soldier and left them alone.

"Why do you think they need huge doors dear sister" Luna asked looking at one of the windows the window was showing Celestia and her Father holding a sword through this dark cloudy pony.

"I don't know but we are going to get answers to what we want to know" Celestia said with a determine face on her.

"Probably because we are the tallest things you will see" said a males voice coming behind them all as they all had shock look on them not knowing that some pony was behind them as they turned to see two huge ponies with long wings and long horn longer than Celestia herself both wearing golden crowns on their heads the male one who spoken was a the most whites thing they ever saw even his tail and mane is white and the one on the left was deep brown and with white mane and tail they had no cutie marks on them.

"Please calm down let me introduce ourself my name is King High Wise and this is my wife Queen Knowledge we knew you would arrive soon and that you might want to ask some question so please let eat I think you might be starving we can talk over dinner" as I pointed to a table full of food as we walked to the table me and my wife sat next to each other.

"I like to go first what is this war all about" asked Celestia as her plate was being filled with food.

"Yes you see long before you where born Earthacorns and Alicorns and other race where living in a peaceful time but that wasn't the case for the Orks and their master Dark Lord we offered them peace to live amongst us but they turned it down and went to live in the Bad Lands and he forged a powerful crystal deep in the main mountain fire there it would serve under him and only him it gave him unimaginable powers then the war was called upon we all made an alliance I knew you mother and father too well they where the ones who helped make this alliance work the war it self lasted for three thousand years it had spread on all different kingdoms we then managed to trap them back home in the Bad Lands we asked them to give in but still no so we fought you father was the one who killed Dark Lord himself as the Orks ran away the war was over but the crystal was lost we couldn't find it to cast it back into the fire from where it came from" I said to them and started eating at the food on my plate.

"Okay that actually answers everything but what are you" asked Luna as she looked back at us.

"My Luna dear we are the most powerful living thing on this planet we are five things Earth ponies for their strength we are the strongest around, Pegasus for their wings but we have the longest wings and are the fastest flying around, the unicorn magic we are the most powerful ponies alive as our horns are the longest you will see, Alicorn for their immortality but we have one thing that Alicorn don't hold and that is to cheat death itself Alicorns can still be killed but Earthacorns are a lot harder to kill we know things before it happens just that we prefer to keep it to ourself and the last one is the horse for the hight but we are the tallest thing living the now" my wife said to them as I finished eating up two apples.

As I looked at them "you see we also have other things we can do we can take away any ones immortality but we can't give it to any one and we last much longer in battlefields but just like you we are the last of the great Earthacorns" we all finished our dinner and walked out side of the cool night air "I have spare rooms for you all to stay in for now ask for anything you want my general will lead you all to your room and he will make sure you all are safe and have everything you need" as I pointed to him as we watched them left I looked at my wife as we walked to the library to talk in privet.

…

Celestia and the other where in their room Twilight was shown to the library as she open the door she heard talking as she wasn't for one to listen in but she heard her name being mentioned "Lover dear we have to face the facts that she might be the one who we have been looking for".

"I know but it isn't right taking a young mare like her and putting her through this task she isn't ready" I was saying to my wife.

"I know know it is hard but she has to it is our laws of the Earthacorns think about it the crystal doesn't harm us it doesn't trick us into returning it back to it master she is like us so she has to" as I interrupted her there.

"But still it isn't right to do this Twilight has friends and she still young we can't take her freedom away from her and what about Luna she was to be your student" as I said looking at her.

"Yes I know but this is different you know that when we promised their mother and father to be their daughters guardians and I have taken Luna as my student I know she will have to move over here from now on" my wife said to me looking me in the eyes "so what is it to be Twilight become one of us and her freedom taken away and Luna to become my student where she will live over here from now on".

As I knew this was true it even our law that Earthacorns have to stay next to each other from now on as I look at my wife "Okay she will be told and your student Luna as well" as we both smiled and as I saw the door opened as I rushed to it there was nothing only a soldier doing his guard "Soldier did you saw any pony through here".

"No my king" he bowed his head.

...

as I left the library to go to the tallest tower where a soldier was with wood and oil was and a torch "We can't fight this war alone light the beckon" as he did and the wood that was stacked up was lighted as I saw way in the hills other beckons where being lighted up "Good now it just a matter of waiting for them to arrive I am heading to sleep now" as I left the soldier in the tower.

...

Twilight had run back to the others and told them what she had heard about her and Luna as they couldn't believe it if it was true or not but they did made one thing clear they will ask them in the morning.

…

Back in the Kingdom of War Horse Fluttershy was out side in the night air as she saw a light in the night sky as she had asked one of the soldier "It the beckon the White Marble Castle the king and queen is asking for help" as the soldier rushed off to tell the king.

As the king heard him shouting he looked around and brought a smile "then War Horse will answer get ready our troops we make hast for Edam Deep" as soldier where rushing around "Sargent gather what all forces you can and meet me there at Edam Deep then we make for White Marble Castle it will be two days travel.

As they all rushed out with the army along with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie all started running down the road to Edam Deep.


	5. Chapter 5:Battle Of White Marble Castle

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of The Battle for White Marble Castle**

As the sun was rising in the sky and mist cold air was about in Edam Deep Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy was up and about getting ready as they saw the king talking to the Sargent and started walking up to him as they could hear him talking "How many".

"Two thousand my king" the sargent said to the king.

"Two thousand it won't be enough but it will have to do we ride to the castle come you three we shall arrive there" said the king "oh don't worry we will stop to get something to eat along the way" as they rushed off to head to the castle.

...

In the castle me and my wife was with Celestia and Twilight and Luna and the others as they all wanted to ask what we where talking about as I and my wife looked at each other and nodded our heads.

"I think it is time you knew every thing about my and my wife talks here the start for you two when you mother and father where with us in battles they asked us to be your guardians we accepted it and promised to keep you two safe but you mother and father asked my wife to become Luna personal teacher she has accepted it but you see my wife will explain this part to you both" I looked at her as she smiled a little.

"when I accepted Luna to be my personal student but one problem was the Earthacorns before I or my love was born the old king and queen made a set of rules or Laws as they are called ones that can't be changed even today they can't be changed one of the rules are that if an Earthacorns had taken on a student then that student must live in the Earthacorns main castle which is here until they have completed their learning" she said to them with a little worry on her.

"But that can wait after the war the other part was about Twilight she still hold the crystal but here is a thing the crystal trick any ones minds into taking it back to its master but we Earthacorns can't be tricked that easy Twilight isn't being tricked by it at all and we felt something from Twilight she has Earthacorns powers and it turns out that one of our Earthacorns had passed his or hers powers on to you the powers have made you into an Earthacorns" I stop and looked out of the window.

"So what if Twilight is and Earthacorns it doesn't mean anything it is not like she is important and needs to be some place" as we all had shock looks on us as Applejack would dare say that to us two.

"Yes it does actually you see the other rule that the first of the Earthacorns made is that Earthacorns must stay in this city forever to hold the throne and to over rule all kings and queens that mean Twilight must forever stay here from now on I am sorry but these are the rules of the Earthacorns now if you excuse my I have a war to win" I left the throne room to place on my armour.

…

As I finished placing on my helmet and I started running through the streets heading to the main gate of White Marble Castle.

Celestia and the other where watching me they where wondering where I was going "He has told his army to fall back out of the city and back to the castle but as they will retreat the Orks will have their dark night dragoons to attack our troops but they hate light a lot" my wife told them.

As I rushed out the gate and saw the army running back to the castle I looked in the sky and only saw two of the dark night dragoons normally they have five as I ran out getting ready to fire my light ball at them.

As I got close I could see my troops getting hit by air either they where grabbed and then dropped from a good hight I was in range for the first one as I fired my light ball it hit him in the chest as he screamed in pain and hit the ground as I looked and saw him falling to the ground I quickly turned to the last one and head towards him.

As I came to the last one I fired the same but he dodge out the way as I used something different a bright ball as I fired it in the air as it lighted up the sky as the last one stopped and ran away then we all then ran back to the castle.

We all got through the gates and closed them quickly as I saw my wife "Quickly to the walls I fear something".

As we began running to the walls we came up to these stairs and then we got to the top I couldn't believe me eyes as Celestia and the others saw it as well a huge army of Orks and this was out numbered my army I had in the castle and there was catapults and huge wooden towers that would drop a bridge on our walls so troops could come to the walls there was also trolls lifting rocks onto the catapults "My god I only hope that the kingdom of War Horse get here soon ever soldiers to the walls" I shouted out as soldiers rushed to defend the city.

As the kingdom of War Horse where still on the move to the kingdom hoping they could save it in time before it is too late I only hope that they arrive in time but I think dark lord has made this attack his last playing card.


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle continue

**chapter 6**

**The Battle For White Marble Castle**

As soldiers and catapults where ready to fight Celestia and the other where also fighting as they where next to the me looking at the huge out numbering army of Orks as the Orks commander shouted open fire as their catapults started throwing huge boulders to the city as they crashed into the city causing building to collapse to the ground crushing any one under it.

"Open fire but try to hit there landing towers" I Shouted as they try to hit the huge wooden towers down as they where beginning to moving towards the castle as Twilight and the other where firing arrows with fire on them trying to burn them down.

The first tower dropped it wooden bridge and Orks started running but was meet with arrows and was killed as more came through and they all then rushed into each other with swords meeting each other as Applejack swung her sword hitting one of the enemy causing him to scream in pain.

Twilight was with Rarity both of them where fighting off a few Orks as well as they saw one more tower dropped it bridge and more Orks came on to the walls as soldiers lined up and charged into the Orks.

As I shouted out "Catapults open fire on those towers" as catapults started throwing huge boulders in the air hitting the wooden towers as they started to collapse to the ground as the Orks catapults started to throw boulders back at the castle as buildings where crushed and ponies and horse screaming could be heard as building came falling on top of them

Twilight and Celestia was fighting away on the walls Twilight turned and saw a huge thing it was the same thing she saw back at Deep Horse Castle as she shouted to Queen Knowledge "Queen look".

As she saw it was heading to the gates as she rushed to the gates where Luna was with soldiers placing wood and other things at the gates "Soldiers of White Horse Lord Kingdom you have defended these walls for years and you have never let them in before and we will not let them in now to take the castle now stand and fight" as soldiers lined up with spears and arrows and shields all line up as the gates where started to be beaten down.

After like three hits the gates fells as they where ready a big troll with a huge wood club rushed in swinging it around hitting the soldiers as Queen Knowledge and Luna ran toward the huge troll as Lune throw a spear at him which got him in the arm as he screamed in pain as queen Knowledge stuck her sword in one of his feet as he collapse to the ground and a soldier killed him through the head as they turned and saw more Orks coming through the gates.

"Pull back to the other gates" as Luna and queen Knowledge heard me shouting as they all rushed back to the other gates trying to hold off much as possible as well as they closed the other gates fighting as they go.

...

As we had pulled back to our last gates in the city I and Knowledge was sitting there as Luna and Twilight and the other walked up to us "So what do we do".

"We do nothing they out numbered us too well now and there is no hope well I know the War Horse Kingdom is coming but I have no idea when they will arrive" I said looking down on the ground.

"You know I was thinking and if it is okay with my sister that I want to become your student that is if we get out of this" Luna said looking at Queen Knowledge.

"I would like that" she said smiling at her.

As I looked at Twilight "Listen you don't have to stay here forever" as my wife looked at me "We can't allow this young life to take such huge responsibilities" as she had agreed to me.

"Thank you so much" she smiled and hugged me.

Just then we all heard a horn "It the horn of the War Horse Kingdom they have arrived" my wife shouted out as we all rushed to on of the high walls as we saw them all lined up.

**King Might Horse **

As they arrived he ordered one of his soldiers to blow the horn as the king ran down the line touching each of the front sword as he reach back to the middle he shouted out "CHARGE" they started running toward the Orks lines as Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie was with them running.

As the Orks where lined up with their long spears ready as the Horse army just kept on running not even stopping as they jumped over the Orks spears and started killing them as they all spread out as the three girls staid with the king swinging their sword around.

Back in the castle I and my wife and the others lined up and rushed out of the castle as well killing the ones inside the walls as we rushed through the streets as I swung my sword killing as I go along with my wife beside me we had reach what was left of the main huge gate.

As we saw the Orks where starting to run away back to the city and back to the place they came from I was happy that my citizens where safe and sound as I meet up with King Might Horse as he bowed "Hello again old friend it a pleaser to meet you once again" I said smiling.

"Yes it is" as we hugged into each other as the other girls all meet up and hugged into each other.

"So glad you made it in time friend come let go inside and celebrate this victory for in the morning we go and help the other kingdom out then ending this war once and for all" as we all walked to the castle as soldiers where now just gathering up to do a count on who was still alive as Twilight and her friends where walking to the castle talking about what they all missed.

...

As Twilight was with her friends and Luna was with Celestia "Sister I want to accept on becoming Queen Knowledge student".

"My dear sister Luna it is up to you I will be by your side all the time" she smiled at her as Luna smiled back.

As I and my wife was looking over the plans for the morning along with King Might Horse "So how many have you got my old friend" as I looked at him.

"One thousand and fifty left after us charging to the Orks" he said as I looked down on the table I knew with my army and his army combined that will not be enough to retake the city for the ponies.

"And me and my wife has at least three thousand and that it and it will not be enough to win" I said with sadness in me just then the door opened as all the ponies fell through it "I thought this was a closed discussion".

"I know but listen if you can free the ponies they will stand and fight their ground will that help" said Celestia as she walked up to us.

As I was thinking it might as I looked at Celestia and said to her "what the hell it ain't worth dyeing if you not trying it okay that a deal so in the morning we will move out and rescue the city and then end this war once and for all with the ponies help" as we all agreed and went our own ways as me and my wife went to bed I was thinking about the next day as I closed me eyes and had gone to sleep.

In the morning I only hope we win this war for not just this kingdom but for the world but yet I still can't find out why do I hold onto hope why do I still fight I know the world need me and my wife to lead them in to their good life but yet I still hold onto hope to my heart maybe I will find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7: the Battle Of Canterlot

**Chapter 7**

**the beginning battle for Canterlot**

As I woken up early along with my wife we all wanted to get ahead start with today as I grabbed a quick bit to eat as I was with the the Pure Regiment "Okay listen up I want you to scout the city I want to know where they are keeping the ponies and if you can give us on where their units are that will help us fight better and how strong they defence are" I said to them.

"Yes king" they shouted out as I left them as they where placing the armour on them.

...

As I was in a room placing on my armour I looked out the window seeing soldiers with their loved ones saying there good byes just then I saw the flag being raised in the sky as it was a Earthacorn in a defence stance just then my wife came in "We are ready to move out" as she saw me looking out the window "What wrong".

"Oh it just I was thinking seeing all the soldiers with their love ones made me think us two are the last of the Earthacorns and we don't have an air to our thrones no one to take it if we die from battles well except for Twilight but other than that" I said as she place her arms on me and pulled me in.

"We do I was wanting to tell you this on a better day but may as well I am pregnant" as I looked at her as she smiled at me which made me smile back and hugged into her.

As we all where ready to move out I and my wife and King Might Horse and Celestia and other where at the front as the Pure Regiment had ahead start as well moved out rushing to the city of Canterlot.

...

THREE DAYS LATER

As it had take three days to get to Canterlot as I saw the city it was in ruins as my pure regiment had came back to us "King we have everything for you".

"Okay tell us everything that we need to know" I said as I looked at the walls.

"Well king the Ponies" as the sargent of the regiment came close to me and whispered into my ear "Well sir we found out that they are using the ponies as slaves the now and well we saw them executing a captain of what looks like of the royal guards" as he pulled away as I was worried they might do that.

"Okay and anything else" I said not telling them about it.

"Well we found the leader the Orks who is in charge of this area he is in the palace with this pink alicorn" as we heard gasp.

"You mean Cadence" said Celestia.

"Yes her and there are currently four battalion of Orks they have currently one thousand Orks in them and have five catapults three on the walls and two at the palace one battalion is on the walls and the others are just around the city where they are keeping the ponies some where in the east side of the city as it looked like it a bunch of warehouses and we have found a weak point in the walls" as he pointed to one of the towers on the walls "see the arch" as I nodded "Well it seems that was where a gate was but it was moved and they just covered it with bricks stones".

"Great excellent good work" I said looking at the walls.

…

As we set up the three catapults we had brought with us and troops lined up ready to take the city back as the catapults started aiming for the weak point in the walls as each boulders hit the target as I looked at the soldiers "Soldiers of the two kingdoms in this city is the enemy and their last defence on stopping us from wining this war and ending it so let go and end this war once and for all and rescue our friend the ponies" as the soldiers all cheered out.

After like ten hits the wall had collapse down as we all rushed to the walls as we climbed through dodging the fire of the catapults from the Orks as we where also dodging the arrows from them as I was next to my wife the whole time along with Twilight and Luna as we started fighting the Orks as I swung my sword killing a Ork and moving on.

I was next to Luna and Celestia when we where in the city and Twilight was some where else as we where making our way to the Warehouses as the others girls where either fighting on the walls or in the city it self as we rushed to the doors and as I had fifty soldiers with me as we killed the guards out side the door as my strongest soldier bashed the door down and two horse with arrows killed two guards inside the place as we all saw cages and ponies in them as I ordered some of my soldiers to start opening the cages and other to clear the building out as I and Celestia was walking through the building as I saw a locked door and bashed it down as there was ponies chained up and had been looked like they had been tortured as me and Celestia brake their chains.

As we where leading them out I turned to see one of the ponies picking up a sword as it just hit me as I rushed to her "No don't" as it was too late she had killed her self "dam it no".

"They did some terrible stuff to her" a pony said to me as I felt sorry for them as I got up and rushed out and saw the palace as I had take to the skies as a few of my own pegasus joined next to me as we where moving towards the palace.

As I was filled with rage I only hope I can take the Ork down that was in charge of this area and make him pay for all this I only hope I can get there in time before he makes a run for it.

The battle continues.


	8. Chapter 8:end of the battle of Canterlot

**Chapter 8**

**the end of the battle of Canterlot**

As the battle continued on I saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie fighting along side each other I landed next to them and picked them up "Listen I need you to come with me to the palace we go" as Twilight was hanging tightly on to me as we saw Pinkie Pie just having her hoof in the air and laughing away.

...

As we came to the palace I saw a windows that where broken as we all closed our eyes as I think this might be sore as we smashed through it and I dropped Twilight before quickly landing.

As we all got up and saw the leader Ork standing behind Cadence holding her and had three Orks in front of him "Surrender" I shouted out to him.

"Ha never now I am going to go with this pretty mare here and leave guards take care of our guess" he said and started running out the door behind him.

As four of me soldiers with their arrows where ready as I looked to them "Deal with them Twilight you know the castle better than me come with me".

"Okay Pinkie Pie you come with me" as us three chased after him as my soldiers fought with the Orks as we chased after him I fired a magic bolt to him as he turned a corner as it just missed him by inches as we turned the corners.

I saw him stopping holding Cadence next to a window "Now now you three best to stop chasing me as you can see I have her tide up and her wings are tide up as well I will throw her off the side" he was about to.

"NO" shouted Twilight as I looked at her.

"Now drop your weapons" as we did and throw them away from us "Good you know I was enjoying this mare but I don't know after last night and all" as he throw her as I grabbed my sword and throw it to him as it hit him in the chest.

As we rushed to the edge and saw my wife holding Cadence safe and sound "Made in time me dear love" I shouted.

"Uh you will always need me to save you all" as she went off with Cadence to take her to safety.

As I looked to the Ork as he was dyeing slowly "Tell me how many Orks has Dark Lord has in his own home" I said grabbing him.

As he coughed with blood "too many for you all will die and the age of the Orks will rise" he said laughing but then he was dead as he stopped breathing as I let go of his body as we saw the Orks running away from the city as we made our way out.

…

As I meet up with my wife as we hugged into each other "so where is this Cadence" as she pointed as I walked up to her "Hello my name is King High Wise".

"Hello my name is Princess Cadence I want to thank you for coming for me" as we both shaken hoofs.

As I saw she was looking over a dead body "is he a friend of you".

"No my husband" she was stroking his mane "Why what kind of creators would does these things.

"I am sorry for your lose and they are Orks they only have one thing on their mind and that is to kill anything so that only they live on the planet I promise you this I will end this war for your husband tell me did they" as she looked at me with tears.

"Yes that ugly Ork thing you call did do things" as I hugged into her.

"I am so sorry for this to you" after sitting with her for a few min I felt it was best to leave her alone as I walked back to my wife as we looked at.

"My love we don't have enough soldiers now to attack the Dark Lord Home now even with the ponies" she said to me as I looked around thinking until a thought came into my head as I saw how Twilight was with her friends and how the horse kingdom and ponies kingdom can come together as I looked to my wife "What about this idea we call the Alliance pact once more".

"The alliance pact my love I don't think any other kingdom still remembers it any more" she said as I hold her hoof.

"But how do we know that all we can do is hope, hope they still remember the old stories of what their old ones did to save their kingdom hope" I said with a few tears down my face.

"But even if they did it take three days for them to get to the Dark Lord Kingdom" she said to me.

"So it take us three days as well so we all can meet lets blow the horn that all the kingdom hears" I said as she nodded and I looked at one of my soldiers as he ran to the highest point to blow the horn as I thought it might have been best that we get some rest the now for the morning will be a long walk to the Dark Lords Kingdom.

As I still wonder why do I hold onto the hope I have a felling that I might find out in three days time if I will finally find out why do I hold onto hope.


	9. Chapter 9:the battle of Dark Lord

**Chapter 9**

**The Battle on Dark Lord**

The next morning I had woken up early as I stepped out of one of the tent we had set up as I breathed in the cool fresh air as I knew what would be happening in three days time the final push to end this war.

As I walked through the tents that where all set up just then I bumped into Twilight "Sorry King" I stopped her there.

"Twilight I like to ask you something that crystal when we attack on the Dark Lord I will take you to the fire of mountain as far as possible but it must be you and you alone to throw it back into the fire it came from promise me it please" I said looking straight into her eyes.

"I will I promise" she said back to me as I was glad she would do it.

As I had something to eat and placed my armour on along with my wife although I did advice her to stay but she insistent on going as she won that fight as we where in the front of the line with the King Might Horse and Celestia and the others as we moved out for the three day travel to the Dark Lord as the other kingdom where making their way toward the Dark Lord as well.

...

Three days later

As three days had pass and it was early in the morning as my scout had arrived back "My king the other kingdoms had arrived and we are now nearing the gates" he said as I saw a huge gate and a mountain.

"Excellent" as the other kingdom had joined and we stopped and I taken a step forward "Can Dark Lord please come out" I shouted out as it was a few min then the gates open and there we saw the Orks army I could tell they still out numbered us all as they moved out of the gates and was in front of us.

And just then a tall huge shadow pony had turned up "ha King High Wise I see you all come to surrender".

"No we came here to fight you and end this war" I said as I drew out my sword as the rest did the same and archers getting their bows and arrows ready.

"Then you all will die Orks attack" he shouted out as the Orks charged towards us all as the archers fired their arrows killing the ones in front as they all meet with swords hitting into each other I had killed one Ork and pushing another into a group knocking them all over as I taken to the sky and saw Twilight and headed down and grabbed Twilight "Come to the fire mountain".

...

As we came near to the mountain as I was knocked to the ground I looked and saw it was Dark Lord "Twilight go I will take care of him" I said taken to the sky leaving Twilight near the entrance of the mountain.

As I was hitting him with my sword dodging his attacks and making sure my attacks hits him as our sword where dropped from our hoofs as we looked at each other and I was punched in the face.

As I rubbed my face and saw him heading down to his sword and I folded in my wings and charged up my magic and shot a magic bolt to him as it hits his left wing as he went crashing to the ground as I landed.

I walked up to him he seemed like he was dead as I failed to dodge him grabbing me and snapping my right wing as I screamed in pain as I saw him running for his sword as I kicked him in the chest as I grabbed a sword and holding it close to his chest.

...

As Twilight made it to the entrance and saw a long stone bridge and fire under her as she walked on the bridge right to the end and looked down and pulled out the crystal "This is for my Brother" she said and throw the crystal in the fire as is it hits the the fire and it sank in as Twilight felt relieved that she did it and started to make her way out just as then explosion was heard and she began running to the entrance.

...

As I was about to kill him as he just started screaming in pain as I let go of him as he just then exploded as I knew what had happen as I saw the Orks stopped fighting as my army started to cheer out as the mountain exploded as I looked up and saw rocks in the air on fire as I looked close I could see Twilight just running out but was in to much shocked as she fainted and I saw my wife heading to Twilight as I was starting to walk down watching my wife picking up Twilight.

…

As I saw my wife dropping Twilight down as her friends came up to her "She will be fine she had just fainted" she said I was glad that she was okay.

My wife had came up to me hugging into me as I saw her "We did it we won the war" she said smiling away with tears down her.

"Yes we did" as us two just hugged into each other as the rest where just starting to clear up the battle gathering weapons up in a pile and gathering the Orks that had surrender as we all went back to White Marble Castle with Twilight still faint.

...

As I was with Twilight I saw her slowly opening her eyes as I got her sitting up slowly "What happen" she said.

"Well when you throw the crystal back where it came from and it exploded and well when the Dark Lord was gone dead and my wife found you and got you but you fainted and she brought you to safety and now we are here back at my castle" as I stopped as the door open and it was her friends came rushing in hugging into her "I will leave you alone the now" as I left them alone.

…

It been three days after the war had came to an end and I was looking out on the court yards of White Marble Castle where I had invited all the kingdoms to my kingdom as I saw soldiers from all kingdoms where and civilian as I walked out into the open along with my wife as we saw every one where bowing their heads as I saw Twilight and her friends in front of me "We are gathered here to celebrate an end to a war but let not forget those who had gone into that dark war and fought in it and to our new found friends from an old kingdom and I like you all to see your new princess Twilight Sparkle who would be taking our throne but it is her own choice to it and I think we all should be bowing down to you" as I bowed down and my wife then the rest of the other that where there.

**four month later**

After the battle and four months had passed by me and my wife had our foal a daughter her name is High Knowledge the same us we told Twilight she didn't had to come with us which she was happy about but she did promise that if we where never around she would take our throne along with our daughter both will share it.

Shinning Armour funeral was the saddest in Equestria and other kingdoms my one the White Lord Horse Kingdom and so many other kingdoms became friends and amongst them is Orks we became friends as they asked to be forgive for what they did.

And I found out why I hold onto hope, hope is something you hold onto you fight for, that other friends will help you out no matter what happens they will be there, hope that you will see everything through to the end and hold hope that there is always a way out that why I hold onto hope and I still do to this day

THE END


End file.
